


We Both Found What We Were Looking For

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: “Nugget, where are you?”He hurried to apologise for walking into Sebastian. He waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. Now, number 17, are you the one that’s been yelling ‘Nugget’ for the last 5 minutes, or was it some random dude?”“It was me. My dog is missing.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from 'Ben' by Michael Jackson.

“Stupid fucking dog,” Blaine mumbled as he wandered around the apartment complex for the second time in a week. “Nugget, where are you?” 

He sighed as he heard nothing more than an echo from the other side of the building. Kurt was yelling from across the complex for his dog, but he doubted he’d be very successful. For some inane reason, Nugget hated his boyfriend. It wasn’t that Kurt was terrible to him, it was just that he never wanted to play or do anything a golden retriever wants to do. It made them coming back to Blaine’s apartment a nightmare because it always ended up like this - with Nugget running away as soon as he opened the door. 

“Nugget!” He had to sort this out soon, or his dog could probably disappear for good eventually. He would hate to lose his dog or his boyfriend, but since getting him from Cooper a couple of years ago, the dog had grown on him. As much as he hated it, if it came to getting rid of Nugget or breaking up with Kurt, Kurt would be the one to go. Nugget was family, and Kurt wasn’t even someone he loved yet. 

Kurt was great, he couldn’t deny that. Driven, stylish, fun, but they hadn’t been dating long enough for him to come before his dog. The dog was there for him when no one else could be, following his tragic break-up with Eli, and that meant more than a brand new relationship. Hearing Kurt yell once more, Blaine focused on finding Nugget. 

Since he was trying to figure out where Nugget was hiding, hoping the bouncy pup would find him instead, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and walked right into something. It wasn’t a wall (it wasn’t solid enough, and walls don’t say ‘ow’) so he could only assume it was a neighbour. Sure enough, the guy living in apartment 14 was stood in front of him, in all his 6 foot glory. 

Blaine would never admit it aloud, but Sebastian was attractive. There was no point in denying it, but he would if Kurt ever asked, or if he ever spoke to Sebastian, since the guy seemed to have a massive ego. He could agree when someone commented on Sebastian’s appearance. He could think about the few freckles across the bridge of his nose in the bright light of the hallways. He could nod when someone mentioned the colour of his eyes - a bright green that lit up his face. He could acknowledge that the way his hair was styled was pretty fucking gorgeous whenever Tina brought it up. He could think all of those things, but he could never say them out loud. 

“You alright?” That snapped him right out of it, and he hurried to apologise for walking into Sebastian. He waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. Now, number 17, are you the one that’s been yelling ‘Nugget’ for the last 5 minutes, or was it some random dude?” 

“It was me. My dog is missing.” Blaine hurried to explain. There was no judgement at the name, merely amusement in Sebastian’s eyes at the choice. 

“Maybe I can help you find him, number 17.” 

“I have a name, you know.” 

Sebastian grinned at the disgruntled tone. “Well, what is it then?” Blaine rolled his eyes, but answered nonetheless. “Well then, Blaine, would you like some help finding your dog, Nugget?” 

He shrugged as they walked down the corridor. “My boyfriend is floating around somewhere trying to find him, but Nugget isn’t exactly fond of him so that’s going to be a dead end.” 

“Boyfriend?” Sebastian asked, smirking slightly. “And don’t worry - animals love me.” Blaine didn’t respond to the unanswered question, but instead started calling out for his dog again. He could no longer hear Kurt, but that didn’t surprise him. Normally, his boyfriend gave up on finding Nugget within a few minutes. 

“Nugget,” Sebastian yelled from beside him, which launched them both into seeing who could find the dog first. Blaine fully expected it to him, since the only other people Nugget had taken a liking to were Sam and Santana, but Sebastian seemed confident that animals loved him and Nugget would too. They carried on like that for another ten minutes, having short conversations between their shouts. 

Just as he was about to tell Sebastian that he should just get on with whatever it was he’d been intending to do before they bumped into each other, he heard a bark from down the hallway. They’d just stepped out of the elevator to the floor above, and the corridor split into two directions. “I’ll go this way.” was murmured to him before Sebastian headed to the left. 

He started calling for the pup again, hoping that it was Nugget and not another dog. He’d gotten to the corner at the end of the hall, and was just about to turn down it, when he heard Sebastian yell his name. Quickly, he made his way in the direction he’d come from, and was shocked to see the taller man kneeling down next to his golden retriever.

“Told you animals love me,” Sebastian said, smiling widely at him. “And it seems Nugget likes me a whole lot more than your boyfriend. Isn’t that right?” The last part was directed at the dog panting beside him, but it still made Blaine half choke out a cough. Maybe Nugget taking a liking to his neighbour wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, especially if Sebastian kept smiling like that.


End file.
